Gregor and the Forgotten Prophesy
by Silksharp
Summary: When Gregor moves to Virginia, he is certain that he will never see the underland again. But the underland isn’t done with him yet… It has a cover pic
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Cover:**www. photobucket .com/albums/ll235/silksharp/Cover1.jpg _(take out the spaces)_

Please tell me what you think of this and if you think it's worth continuing!

* * *

CHAPTER

1

It was nearly a year since Gregor had left the Underland for the last time. _'I can't believe it.' _Gregor thought. It was hard for him to even believe that he was never going to see the Underland again. At first he hated the Underland, but it had become part of his life. He thought of all the people he would be leave behind for good. Temp, Ripred, Howard and then… Luxa. Even though they were far from friends at first, she and Gregor had become very close. It would be the hardest of all to leave her behind.

Ares would be hard to leave too. Then an image shot through Gregor's head and he remembered. Even if he could returned to the Underland, Ares wouldn't be waiting for him. "Ares," he said quietly to himself, tear beginning to fall down his cheek.

The sound of feet running through on the floor near him came, and then Boots poked her head through the opening. "Ares here," Boots said, holding up the rubber bat. She placed it on Gregor's bed and looked at his face Gregor had forced himself to cry in front of Boots, but the wet marks from the other tears still lingered. "Ares here too," said boots putting a hand on her heart.

Gregor smiled at Boots. Boots always had a way of making him smile.

All year he had been trying to find a way to tell his parents about Ares. When he finally got the chance though, Lizzie and Boots had overheard it. Lizzie was crying really hard and was gasping for air when she learned. Boots ran over and gave her a hug and told her the same thing.

"Hey Gregor!" called Lizzie. "You said you would take us to the Summer carnival today! You haven't forgotten have you?" she came into the room.

"Of course not, you still sure you want to go on that _huge _roller coaster?" Gregor responded.

"Of course! What do I look like a chicken?" Lizzie said trying to look brave though her voice shook. She had been the most afraid of the Underland, she had always been the nervous type, but very smart. She only visited the Underland once and was very scared at first, but she soon got over it, more-a-less. When she came home she decided that she was going to not let her fear hold her back.

"fluffy cady!" squeaked Boots.

"Yep all the cottoncandy you can eat! Let's get going now," Gregor said sitting down so that Boots could get on his back.

"So you guys are going to the carnival huh? Well take care of them, don't talk to strangers, you have money to get the stuff you need, right? No petting strange animals! And don't-" said Gregor's dad as they headed for the door.

"Don't worry dad we'll be fine." Gregor reassured him.

"I know, it's just, a Dad thing, you know? Have to make up for the lost years," Their dad responded.

Gregor nodded and began to head for the door, but just as he put his hand on the door his dad stopped him.

"Oh and Gregor, make sure you back by sundown, by then I swear we will make our decision."

* * *

As Gregor Arrived at the carnival he couldn't hear the sound of the carnival music and laughter. He didn't notice the smell of hot dogs and sweets. He didn't feel the breeze caused by the rollercoaster's as they speed by him at high speeds, and he didn't squint in the hot day sun.

Instead he was lost inside himself. Remember the words his father had just said. _'Today's the day then' _he looked up and the wind brushed his hair. _'Today's the day we find out if were going to Virginia, or if were staying in New York.' _Gregor thought. His Grandma would have to stay here though, she was too ill from her heart attack. They would still come back once a year and visit her. It would be hard for every one to leave her behind.

The last time she spoke to them she spoke so urgently. She wasn't delusional at all that time, Gregor knew she knew something, and he kept asking himself what his grandmother was talking about back there, when she was telling them they had to go.

Once Gregor got back to reality, he decided he would have fun for the last moments he could, he had a feeling they wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

The sun was sinking and they were heading back to the apartment. Lizzie was a bit dizzy from the rollercoaster still, she had gotten scared on the rollercoaster and Gergor was afraid she had a panic attack, but she luckily didn't and was soon enjoying the ride. Despite her dizziness she didn't want Gregor to carry her. It was just as good though. Gregor had his arms full carrying Boots who was fast asleep.

Gregor wore a serious face as he knew that the most important news of the day was about to unfold. They got inside and used the elevator to get to their room. Once they were inside they took a seat on the couch, and Gregor liad Boots down gently so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Well, we made our choice," said Gregor's Mom as she stared down to nothingness.

"We don't like leaving your grandma here, but she keeps insisting that we get ourselves out of here, out of the danger. After all the danger we have faced, I can't imagine what she was thinking though," Gregor's dad continued.

"Maybe she some how knew about the Underland," suggested Gregor, half hoping they would just drop the topic. Half hoping they would stay to find out the mystery.

"We might never know, were going to take her, advice, the house she talked about before was never bought, its been for sale so long it's a steal too. It's going to be great. You guys can have your own rooms. Mind you it won't be perfect, it's very old, and only a few renovations have been done to it, since everyone who goes in gets to spooked out and runs away." Gregor's dad explained.

"So we are going to Virginia after all? We're never going to see the Underland again?" Lizzie said heart broken.

"Lizzie, it will be good, we can go back to a normal life!" their mother insisted.

"Who- cares! I- want- to- see- Ripred!" Lizzie said beginning to get a panic attack.

"It's for the best," Gregor said. "We can find other things to do in Virginia. We had fun to day right?" Lizzie nodded and began to calm down though she still looked very sad. _'It is for the best.' _Gregor thought, trying to convince himself.

Gregor got up. "I think I'm going to take a walk for a while."

"Fine, just be careful and come back quickly its getting dark." His mother said.

Gregor nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Gregor walk on the sidewalks. He had grabbed his jacket which turned out to be a good idea, it had suddenly turned cold. He pulled the hood up and put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. _'Feels like winter,'_Gregor thought as he walked along the nearly decollete street. _'I guess most people have more sense then to be out right now.'_

He decided to take a shortcut through the park. The sun was nearly done setting. He heard a squeak and looked up. Several bats were flying about in the sky, catching some of the bugs. Soon the bats stopped though. There wouldn't be any bugs out here on such a cold night.

That's when he noticed something on his right. He looked and spotted the park entrance to the Underland. It would take him straight to the waterways. He began to walk towards it and then stopped himself. _'What am I thinking? I can't go back, not now.'_

"I guess this is the last time I'll see this place ever again, there's no entrance in Virginia." Gregor said to himself. He took out a piece of paper and then placed it by the entrance. "I guess this is pretty pointless, they know they'll never see me again. I doubt they'll ever see it, I mean none of them even come up this far." All the same Gregor placed down the note. Then he turned and leaved, never to see that entrance again.

Once Gregor had finally gotten away the night was quiet, save for the occasional owls hoot, and the sound of wind in the trees.

Then the boulder that blocked the entrance began to roll a bit ajar. A grey snout poked out. "Ah, the fresh night air, and no humans near by, well at least not _overland _humans." The bolder was completely pushed aside allowing a good glimpse of a six foot grey rat, and a very pale skinned girl, with long white hair and violet eyes next to him.

"Are you sure it's safe to do that so loudly Ripred?" said the girl sternly, hiding her nervousness.

"Why _EXCUSE ME_, you highness, I promise I won't make such a racket in front of _so many _overlanders ever again!" Ripred said gesturing to the empty field.

The girl looked around. "What are those lights in the sky?" she asked.

"Those are called stars, pretty aren't they?" said Ripred. He looked up at the stars as if they were bringing back memories.

"And that big one there is a star?" she said pointing to the moon.

Ripred shook his head. "Nope, that's called the moon, not full yet ether" Ripred looked over to the girl. "Well, I guess you would have preferred it having been Gregor who had shown you all this, huh Luxa?"

Luxa nodded a single tear rain down her check. "If only we had stars, then I would have something to remember him."

"Well, its not like you can't just come back here every now and then, you have a picture of him, and then you always have the memories of your times together. So it's not exactly like you're without him." He looked far off into the stars as if seeing something out of reach. "Someday everything will come to an end and be replaced, but once you do something, it's their forever." He gave a yawn and then turned around and headed for the entrance, "Well time to head back pri- hey what's this?" Ripred took off a piece of paper that had gotten caught on his claw. Ripred looked it over quickly and then handed it too Luxa. "Well I would guess this is for you."

Luxa took the paper and Ripred leaned against the wall. Luxa red it out loud:

_After much thought, my family has finally decided that were moving to Virginian. I'm sorry, but this means this is truly the last time you'll hear from me. I will never forget about out amazing adventures together. I think the underland has made me a different person, a stronger person. I owe my thanks to you all, Howard, Ares, all the fliers, even old Ripred. Most of all, I'll miss you, Luxa. _

_Love, Gregor_

"He's really gone then." Luxa looked down for a moment with a sad expression on her face. "I need to see him one more time! Ripred I know you know where he lives! How else could you send those rats to get them here during the plague? Ripred take me to him now! I need to- I just need to see him one last time!" demanded Luxa.

Ripred shock his head. "No there are too many people. Otherwise I would have gone in person that time too. We would just be endangering lives. Besides that, even if we did make it unnoticed, what happens if he already left, we don't know when he left this! Could have been weeks ago, and if we did find him, it would just make it harder for them to leave us, the kindest things we could do, is just let them leave."

"But-" Luxa began but was able to continue as she tried hard not to sob.

Ripred shock his head as he closed the entrance. "Don't worry your highness. You'll see each other again," Ripred said with a knowing expression.

"You know a way?" said Luxa excitedly.

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" said Ripred. "Now let's head back! Their making shrimp tonight and I'm not going to miss it if those ungrateful shiners decided to poke their heads in again!"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't really do too much, there in a car most of it. I promise that the next chapter will be much more exiting.**

* * *

CHAPTER

2

The last box was placed into the rent truck making a loud noise as it fell. Gregor wiped the sweat form his head with the back of his hand. "Looks like every things ready to go," Gregor said.

"Are you sure you have to go?" said Mrs. Cormaci said. They had been through a lot together, and it was sad to be leaving her behind.

Gregor's dad nodded. "It's the only way I can think of to get back to something normal." Then Gergor's dad shut the back of the truck.

"Well just make sure to come and visit in that case!" Mrs. Cormaci said as they all got into the truck. "I wish you luck in Virginia!" She said waving goodbye. Gergor's dad got into the front seat and started the truck. Everyone leaned over and waved to Mrs. Cormaci as they passed her until she vanished from view. For a mile down the road Boots was still waving.

"She can't see you, you know Boots," Gergor said.

Completely ignoring him Boots stopped waving and clapped her hands, "Rod tip! We on a rod tip Gregor!"

"That's right Boots." Gregor said as Boots began to sing. It was obvious she was going to have the easiest time accepting that they weren't going to the Underland anytime soon.

* * *

There was only a few cars on the roads they traveled, though they saw more on the few highways they took, Gregor figured most people would already have left for a camp or somewhere.

At noon they stopped by a restaurant to get lunch. Once they got inside Boots spotted a cockroach. She ran over and picked it up. "Small bug! Look, Small bug!" she said holding it up to them.

It was actually just normal sized, but they knew she was thinking about Temp.

"Put that down Boots! Now you'll need to wash your hands before you can eat!" Grace said picking up Boots as she dropped the bug. She carried her away into the bathroom to get her hands washed.

"Well then let's get in line," Gregor's dad said. Lizzie and their father started over to the line but Gregor moved slower. He couldn't help but think that the Cockroach was watching him as he moved. But once he got to the line, the cockroach ran off.

Gergor sighed knowing that he wasn't being watched by a bug anymore. His mother and Boots came to join them soon.

They ordered their food and then ate. After everyone was done they headed back to the truck.

As Gregor walked to the tuck he heard noise from the dumpster. Two rats were tearing at the garbage to get out some food. One lifted its nose and then looked straight at Gregor. The second one stopped too, and stared at him.

"Gergor hurry up, you'll be left behind!" Gergor's mom called to him.

"I'm coming!" Gergor responded. He walked to the tuck not taking his eyes of the rats, and the rats gaze followed him as well. The rats only stopped staring as the truck began to move. Then the rats went back to rummaging.

* * *

It was getting dark as they drove down a long dirt road. Gregor woke up with a jolt when they ran over a bump. He looked around. It was hard to tell anything, but he could sense that there wasn't much around.

Soon they came to a driveway to an old looking house. It wasn't just old though, it almost looked like a haunted house. "No wonder why no one stayed long," Gregor muttered to himself.

As they all walked inside Gergor couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched from all sides. Gergor's dad opened the door, and flicked the lights on. "At least that works," he said.

Everyone agreed that they would set everything the next day and went off to look for a temporary sleeping place. Gergor agreed to sleep in what they assumed was a living room for the night. Lizzie and Boots would sleep in a room upstairs and Gregor's parents had found another room.

Gergor walked into the living room and spotted a black bat lying on the ground. He gasped and took a step back. Then he gave a sigh of relief, "It's only Boots' toy, I'm just getting paranoid.

He leaned down and was about to pick it up when it squeaked. He pulled his hand away and then noticed a pair of eyes looked up at him from inside the bat. A tiny mouse crawled out of the bat and looked up at him.

"What the?" he said looked at the little mouse. It looked like an average field mouse. It stood on its back legs as tall as it could and looked up so it could look right at him. Gergor took a step back. The little mouse crawled forward then stood up again and stared at him. "What's going on here?" he said.

The mouse squeaked and then ran out the door. Gregor ran after the mouse as it ran outside. He followed it until he got to a storm cellar. The mouse leapt into a hole in the wooden door. Gregor stood there for a second trying to decide what to do. He could go down their immediately, but he wouldn't be able to see, and he was getting a bit rusty in echolocation. He decided he would explore it in the morning.

Gregor went back inside to lie down on the ground resting his head on a pillow he had grabbed from the truck when they were going in the house. He found it hard to sleep without the noises of city, and was surprised at the darkness without the bright city light. For a while he was sure he couldn't get too sleep with these changes, eventually though weariness won over, and he fell asleep.


End file.
